The Wrong Place, The Wrong Time
by galaxiesbackpacker
Summary: You are a 7th year student at Hogwarts trying to solve some mistery that has involved your family for years. You are walking on the corridors late in the night trying not to be seen but you get caught by the potions' Master. He thinks that girls ho disobey the rules must be punished.


You were walking through the long corridor, wand in hand illuminating all in order to not falling on the floor. You were quiet and extremely carefully, trying not to make any noise to avoid someone getting up and catching you. You knew you were close, something must be in the other side of that door. Something that will change the meaning of everything forever. Lots of those questions that have been tormenting you for all these years will finally have an answer.

You keep walking, fast but quiet. You hear a noise. Steps. Someone is walking, and is very close to you. You ran behind a big column trying to hide from "that noise", and turned off the light your wand was giving. You stay there, frozen, even trying not to make noise while you breathe. Steps sound quite far from you now. You finally calm down and decide to continue your work. You keep on walking through the corridor, this time without light, trying to be more discreet. You walk next to the wall with a hand on it to make sure you don't loose your way or hit something. Your hand arrives to the end of the wall, then you must turn right or go straight on. You hear steps again. They sound like if they were in that corridor. You stay there and take out your head to, with the little moon light going through the window, you look at the end of the corridor. You saw nothing, also the steps are gone again. You calm down and turn around. Then it happens.

You are blinded by a strong light. You close your eyes for a moment trying to recover and try to run away from there.

-Not so fast, Ms. Y/N... I supposed it was you.

You felt how someone grabs your arm. You know that voice.

\- Professor Snape... - you say as you open your eyes.

\- What are you doing this time prowling the corridors so late in the night. And you better have a good excuse.

\- I was just... hmmm... I couldn't sleep and went for a little walk...

\- Don't lie to me!- Snape said in a rude tone, as he leans you against the wall and presses his wand to your cheek. - It's already been too many times I find you at the wrong place in the wrong time.

\- I'm sorry Professor Snape, it won't happen again- you say trying to make him let you go as you move your arm, which was grabbed by Snape.

\- You damn incompetent... Do you really think I'm going to believe any word out of that... Apparently good girl's little mouth? - He slowly moves his wand through you cheek, arriving to your lips. You could feel his dark eyes staring at you.

\- That's annoying Professor! - You say as you move your head away.

\- Silence! You know what happens to those ones that break the rules? You know what happens to... liars?

\- Okay Professor, I'll assume my punishment as I broke the rules, I promise. I'll stay for detention. Now let me go please, you are hurting me...

Snape moved his face closer to yours. He started moving his wand down your neck, going between your breasts and going over your stomach.

\- Who has spoken of detention?

He pulled you rudely and made you stay next- to him.

\- You are coming with me... - He said as he made you walk, pointing your neck with his wang.

He made you walk quickly through all the corridors, having your arm grabbed to make sure you were not going to escape from him. He knew you were intelligent and astute and would try to take advantage of any of his inattentions. Suddenly he stopped in front of a wood door. He casted a spell to open it as he still had you by your arm. As soon as the door opened, he pushed you inside, came in and closed the door again with another spell. You knew that place. He had brought you to the little room where he saved his potions. You had already been there before, stealing some ingredients to make some personal potions. You tried to speak in order to have an explanation for what was happening (you already suspected what was going to happen next), but Snape did it first.

\- Do not say a word! - He said as he pointed you with his wand.

You staid immobile, against the shelves full of flasks, looking at Snape with fear in your eyes, wondering what was going to happen next. He squeezed your cheeks with his hand, grabbing your face and making you look directly at his.

\- Maybe with that you will learn the lesson for the next time... - And he suddenly licked your face. You could feel his tongue on your chin, going up to your lips and up until he raises your forehead. He looks at your confused face and starts kissing you roughly. You could feel how his tongue was making its way inside your mouth, how he was biting your lips. His hands started going down, touching you, going over every inch of you. He pulled your body against his, while he kissed and licked your neck. You could feel he was getting hard. He moved his hands under your sweater, until he reached your boobs. He grabbed them with his hands and started to press them. Quickly he removes your sweater, t-shirt and bra. You stood there, half naked in front of your Professor Severus Snape. He was looking at you. You could feel pure lust in his dark eyes. Again he grabbed your boobs in his hands and started playing with them. He pinched your hard nipples with his fingers, making you moan every time he did it. You were so confused. It was feeling good. He continued touching rudely your nipples.

\- You silly girl... You think you can fool me? Is better not having me as your enemy, Ms. Y/N. That's what happens if you try to laugh at me! - He put his face on your boobs and started to suck them.

You felt his tongue moving around your nipples, biteing them and sucking. You started moaning. It seems he liked that, so now he was sucking with more intensity. Suddendly he stopped. He grabbed you from your hips and turned you around. Now your were face to the shelfs, with your back a tilted forward. Then, you had him so close that you could feel his erection between your ass cheeks.

\- Had you ever thought about this, Ms Y/N? Had you ever thought you'd once be my whore?

You were very shocked about what was happening, but in the end, you knew you were kind of enjoying it. The fact that Severus Snape's cock was hard because of you was making you feel so horny. He grabbed your trousers and with a curt gesture, pulled them down as well as your panties. You were there, inside a room with your Professor, naked against the shelves. You felt so vulnerable in that situation, fully exposed to Snape. He could do whatever he wanted. That situation was turning you on so much.

He slammed your ass with rudeness.

\- You like me slamming your ass, don't you? You are a fucking whore...- He slammed again. You could hear the sound of his hand against your ass cheeks. It was making you moan. Suddenly you felt the tip of his fingers caressing your entrance.

\- Look at this. You are already wet, Ms Y/N. It seems like you are… enjoying that as much as I am…- And he introduced one finger inside you. You let out a quiet moan, as you were feeling embarrassed but at the same time you knew Snape´s fingers felt so good inside you. He staid like that for a while, fingering you until he felt you were about to come. Then he took them out, leaving you half way.

\- Turn around and get on your knees… Now – He said as he pointed you again with his wand. You immediately obeyed and found yourself laying on your knees, trying to cover your boobs with your hands, as he unzipped his trousers.

\- Do not cover any inch of you, Ms. Y/N… - Then he pulled his length out. You were surprised of that. Snape had a considerable size. You looked at it with a shocked face as you bite your inner lip. You wanted to feel him inside your mouth so bad.

\- I do not have all night – He said while he unbuttoned his clothes, exposing his torso. Under so many layers of cloth, Snape had a good physical shape. You took his dick in your hand and started licking the tip with your tongue, for soon, letting it all inside your mouth.

\- No hands – He said as he removed them from his dick. You started moving your head from back to front, trying to put it all inside even though it was hard. He put his hand on the back of your head, pushing you in order to make it get in easier. You could feel it hit the start of your throat, making you feel as if you were about to drown with it. You retired your head when you need to breath, but he didn't allow you to have so long breaks, soon he was putting it again inside your mouth and making you suck deeper.

When he was satisfied with your work, he caught you by your neck making you stand up right in front of him. He looked at you with his lustful black eyes.

-Let's se how you take that inside you- he turned you around and pressed you against the shelf. You felt his dick rub against your down lips, teasing you. Snape was so close you could feel him breath behind your head.

\- Please, fuck me Professor… - You said in a shy tone.

And he introduced all his length inside you. You felt how he made his way inside, making you shake and moan. He started moving slow, pulling it out slowly for next coming in again with a fast movement, but soon his pushing become faster and faster. You could hear the sound of both of your skins hitting each other.

-Is that what you wanted? Were you outside of bed looking for a big cock? – he moaned in your ear. – This is what happens to little sluts who don't obey their teacher.

He slammed your ass again, so hard your cheeks turned red and you could feel how they burned. It was a mix of pain and pleasure that was making you crazy. The situation of being roughly fucked by the Potions Master was making you so hot you were about to come. Your breathing turned faster and deeper, your moans were louder and your legs started shaking as you had one of the hardest orgasms in your life. Of course Snape noticed that.

-Come for me like that, that's what happens when naughty girls get fucked by real men.

He grabbed you from your hips in order to avoid you falling to the floor, and kept on fucking you with the same intensity. He had not finished with you yet. Now he caught your boobs in his hands and started playing again with your nipples. He pressed them with the tip of his fingers making you moan every time he did, for next turning you around facing him.

-Come up here - He caught you from your ass pulling you up, supporting it against one of the shelfs, and then started coming in and out of you again. He pressed his body against yours, rubbing your boobs against his chest, kissing you wildly and making you come again so hard. Then his breathing became faster.

\- I'm coming bitch. Open your mouth, now! – You laid on your knees and took all his dick inside your mouth, sucking it. Soon you felt it pump and could taste all his juice inside your mouth. You sucked it until the last drop.

Snape staid there fore a moment recovering, but soon he caught your clothes and throwed them to you.

-Get dressed. Fast. – You started putting your panties and t-shirt fast but as soon as you noticed, Snape grabbed you from your face with one of his hands, pulling your face close to his, and gave you a wet kiss, for then pushing you outside of the little potion's room and closing the door, leaving you half naked on the dark corridor.


End file.
